Another Tribe
by Kamali Shen
Summary: Okay, I revamped it. It wasn't going as I planned. Sum: A tribe of citizens were thrown out of Haven City during the war. After Jak and the others find them, what ties to the war do they really have? Ch 9 is up...
1. Ch1

Jak and his Ottsel buddy, Daxter, walked into the Naught Ottsel that Torn had been hiding in. They had just finished another mission for the ex-KG warrior. Having evaded missiles and having one hitting the main sign of the Naughty Ottsel, upsetting the owner,

"You're going to pay for that!" Daxter screamed, jumping off Jak's shoulder and pointing his finger towards Torn. Torn just laughed at Daxter.

"If you ask me, it looks better that way." He told Daxter, trying to push the little rodent's buttons. Daxter just glared at the man and went back to his perch on his friend's shoulder. Torn had started his, 'good work' speech towards the duo for their work when one of Jak's comm units went off. Jak was quick to answer, which Torn waited.

"Go ahead." Jak said into the unit, not sure which associate contacted him.

"Jak, it's Damas. We need extra help back in the Wastelands." The comm unit buzzed with obvious noise and chaos in the background.

"What's wrong?" Jak could help, but ask. Daxter had contented himself on listening as well, as he and Jak exchanged glances.

"We had a scavenger team go out and get the newly surfaced artifacts. Another storm was on the way when we last had contacted them. They informed us, saying to have ten artifacts and were heading back at that time and never showed." Sig's voice responded.

"We need as much help as we can get to search the surrounding areas of where they were last known." Damas added.

"Be there soon." Jak said and ended the transmission. He then looked towards Torn, "Up for a visit to the Wasteland?"

Torn laughed, "Why not? Let me check up with Ashelin first." Torn responded and called Ashelin, who was at the HQ, in the heart of Haven City. He quickly explained the situation and waited for a reply.

Ashelin responded within a few moments, "Go ahead, Torn. We will go if we can get away here. The two forces seemed to be weakening a little." She told the three in the bar.

"Alright, but make sure to call if you have any problems." Torn said and ended the transmission. Jak nodded and with Daxter still on his shoulder, they left the Naughty Ottsel and fighting their way to a transport and towards the ship to take them to the Wastelands.

The short ride was kept in silence. Jak thought this would just be like before. Obvious Daxter did as well, for the non-look of worry on his face. Jak couldn't help, but smile. Just a simple rescue mission from the marauders and getting back. The warriors were jarred from their thoughts as the ship stopped in mid-air.

Sig was waiting for them in a Gila Stomper and was surprised to see Torn, and nodded a hello. Torn nodded back towards his old friend and smiled. Jak, not wanting to interrupt, but had to cut in,

"So what exactly went on?" Jak asked, jumping off the ship.

"More marauders?" Daxter quickly added.

"Actually, we think the team got caught in the storm and might be buried somewhere. The marauders could be lurking around coz of the artifacts."

"So you basically need man power to unbury and carry cargo?" Torn asked, with a smug look. Sig just nodded.

"Come on, I'll take ya to the last known location and we can look around. Jak, take the gun and cover us."

The warriors all nodded and covered their eyes and mouths up. Preparing for the harsh desert and a long search. Sig had started the vehicle and drove towards the abandoned village, but took a sharp left around the village as Jak shot and destroyed the incoming marauders.

They had stopped just short of the islands that lead to the Temple. What few marauders were around, had all fled away from the Gila Stomper. Everyone had made their way off or out of the vehicle and were looking around.

"So, did they end up at the Temple or…?" Daxter asked, standing on Jak's shoulder.

Sig shrugged, "Not sure. Either up around the Temple or buried around here."

"What about that village?" Torn asked, nodding towards the deserted place.

"That is the exact reason we needed more help. There is just too much ground to cover." Sig stated, "Our job right now is to see exactly where they could be. Once we can figure that out, then we can get more out here."

As the three men talked, Daxter and crawled his way off of Jak's shoulder and was walking around, "Well, I don't know how we expect to fine anything in so much…AH!" Daxter face planted right into the desert. Trying to keep what little compose he had, he faced the other and looked at the ground to see what tripped him. Jak was on his way to help Daxter out when the ottsel seemed to have found something and started digging.

"Daxter? What is it?" Jak asked, kneeling next to his friend who was deep in his project.

"Look, Precursor junk." Daxter said, picking up a small artifact. Jak carefully took it from his ottsel friend.

"Well, at least we know they were here." Sig said, walking up next to the duo.

"Look! Another one!" Daxter said, pointing near the edge of the beach, "Guess they headed towards the Temple?"

"Seems like it." Torn said, walking over to the artifact and took it out of the sand. As he was inspecting the Precursor artifact, movement caught his eye on a nearby island, "Hey!"

Torn had not only gotten his comrades attention, but he got the figure's. Jak raced to Torn's side to see the figure stuffing Precursor artifacts in a bag and racing towards the Temple. At first, the warriors watched how the figure would toss the bag and run and jump to the next island.

"Come on!" Daxter yelled, already racing towards the Gila Stomper. Following close behind were Sig and Torn, but Jak still watched the figure and how they missed the next landing. The person had hit hard into the side of the cliff of the island, but were still holding on and pulling themselves up.

"Come on, Jak!" Sig yelled, driving near Jak.

"This can't make the jumps." Jak said, looking at them. Sig exchanged a glance with Torn.

"You can jump pretty well, with that jet board of yours?" Sig asked, handing Daxter to Jak, "Go ahead. We'll get the Dune Hopper and join ya soon." Sig finished, starting to head back to Spargus."

Jak quickly pulled out his jet board and jumped across a few islands to see their fugitive pulling themselves up and running, with the bag, to the next jump.

"Get 'em, Jak!" Daxter yelled, pointing towards the figure. They cleared the next jump and gained ground on the runaway. Jak now had time to see that the runner was exceptionally small. At this point, the figure had stopped and was nearly run over by Jak. Luckily Jak turned at the last moment and veered around them.

"Wait, we ain't gonna hurt ya!" Daxter yelled as the Jak put away the board.

"Yeah, we need some info." Jak added, slowly walking towards the small figure. There, Jak was able to see that they had followed a small girl. She was wearing a mask to cover her mouth and nose and dark goggles over her eyes. She produced a small sword and held it towards Jak's chest. Jak jumped back, holding up his hands in defense.

"Hey, we mean no harm. We are just looking for survivors. They got caught in the latest storm." Daxter quickly said. At this, the girl lowered her sword and appeared to be thinking about what Daxter said.

"Yeah, there are about four men. They were collecting those artifacts you have there." Jak said, pointing to the bag that she had slung over her shoulder. The Dune Hopper could be heard bounding towards them. The child looked to the noise and back at the heroic duo.

"They're with us. They will help…whoa, HEY!" Daxter started to say before the cloaked child had ran off. At Daxter's yelled, she had stopped and turned around.

"Just tell us if you have seen them around." Jak said, as the Dune Hopper had landed near the edge of the last island. Sig and Torn jumped out of the vehicle and looked at the girl.

Torn started to laugh, "What do we have here? A wanna be Wasterlander… What do you think you are doing out here?"

"Stop it, Torn. She might know where the missing men are." Jak said. Turning their attention back to the girl at hand, Sig slowly walked towards the girl. He easily towered over the young child and obviously scaring her. Sig lowed himself to one knee so he was near eye to eye with her.

"Can I have those artifacts or do you need them?" Sig asked. The girl shook her head and ran off towards the Temple.

"Wait!" Sig yelled and almost followed her. Torn had grabbed his shoulder and both raced back to the Dune Hopper. Jak and Daxter had already beaten them to the vehicle and were waiting.

"Come on, we can see where the kid is headed!" Daxter shouted as Sig and Torn got in and raced up the rest of the way. As the Dune Hopper closed in on the arches of the Temple, they could see an encampment with a few tents set up. The warriors all got out of the Hopper and walked near the entrance.

"Okay, she's not alone." Jak said, stating the obvious as he looked around.

"Be on your guard. We don't know how many there are." Torn added, leading the way towards the campsite.

"Not so fast, Ace." Another cloaked figured said, walking towards Torn, "What business do you have here?"

Torn was about to lose it. He didn't care for that type of attitude from anyone, but kept himself in check, "There were men lost in the latest storm. Seen 'em?"

The cloaked figure nodded, "Yeah, found 'em nearly dead. They're in the biggest tent over there. Get 'em and leave." He said, pointing to where their fugitive girl was entering. Jak nodded and walked past the cloaked man. Daxter shivered a bit after they left the area.

"Man, that guy is really hostile. Wonder if the others will be as well." Daxter whispered into Jak's ear.

"Have you ever seen these people around before?" Sig asked, "And what's with all the masks?" He added, looking at the people, all were covered.

"Maybe something happened during the main assault?" Torn answered with his own question. Jak really hoped not. Nothing would make him feel worse than knowing nearly ten people were seriously hurt by the war. It was bad enough to know that the citizens of Haven City held him responsible for the war anyways.

"Guess we could ask one of them, once they calm down." Daxter suggested, bringing Jak out of his thoughts.

As they entered the huge tent, they were rewarded with seeing all four missing men in good tact. The girl they chased from earlier was helping one of the men sit up and drink some water.

"Sir!" one of the men closer to Sig yelled, "You found us and you're still in one peace…" He added, looking at all of them.

"Yeah, nice welcoming committee." Sig answered, partially laughing. He looked around and saw the bag full of artifacts, "Who gets these?"

The girl slowly looked up to Sig and back down to the man that was leaning against her. The man nodded and let the child get up and walk to Sig and the others. Grabbing the bag as she neared the men, she held it out for Sig to take.

"Yours…" The girl said in a high, whispery voice, "Don't need."

"Whoa! You okay there little one?" Daxter asked. She had just nodded. Sig slung the bag over his shoulder and went over to one of the lying men. He helped the man up and kept his arm slung around the man's waist. Torn and Jak did the same as the girl helped the man she had been around earlier.

They left the tent with the entire tribe watching them leave. Daxter looked around, but didn't see any anger or anything bad towards the warriors. Sig lead the way to their waiting transport.

"So, uh, how can we transport all four back?" Jak asked. Torn was thinking as Sig pt one of the men in the Dune Hopper.

"We can take two in the Hopper, Jak can take one on his board, but that leaves just one left." Sig answered. The young girl listened to the guys talk and walked off only to reappear with a bike. Daxter watched her bring it towards them and raced off Jak's shoulder to go see it.

"Whoa! This baby is cool. Looks like one of the zoomers back in Haven City." Daxter said he raced around the bike.

"So, what's this for?" Jak asked, walking towards the bike.

"She can take me on back to town on it. It's how they got us here in the first place." The Wastelander said, "I'm not as hurt as they are."

"So what happened with you guys?" Sig asked.

"Got caught in the storm. I was near a cave, but the others were about two meters away. They weren't seriously hurt, but they did get hit. Then, five bikes came out of the storm and covered us in blankets, put us on the bikes and we have recovered here since. The people aren't bad at all, 'cept one."

"Salvaged." The girl said, pointing to the bike.

"Don't talk Shade, ya don't want Kix's lecture again." The man said.

"What happened here, with them?" Torn asked, not being able to wait. The girl looked to Torn and back to the Wastelander. She nodded and busied herself on the bike, which Daxter now sat on and watched.

"She goes by Shade. As for what's wrong, they were all prisoners in Baron Praxis' palace. Used for experiments with eco, but after a few tests of nothing, they were left on the streets to die. When the KG and Metalheads attacked, they were caught in some blast and thrown away from the city. The cloaks and masks hide what was damaged or lost."

"What does that mean and who told you all of this?" Jak asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Knowing he wasn't the only one that was forced with the dark eco experiments, he felt anger well up inside.

"Shade told me and it means that if a body part, say an arm, wasn't disfigured… they don't have one. Shade and Kix seem to be the ones with everything attached. It's others things affected. Kix is the one that greeted you so nicely… and here he comes." The rescued Wastelander hushed everyone.

"What are you still doing here?" Kix asked.

"Hey! Anyone can come to this Temple, so buzz off!" Daxter said, jumping on Shade's shoulder.

"Back off, rodent, you…" Kix started before the girl, Shade, pushed him.

"No!" Shade's voice cracked, "Not leader!"


	2. Ch2

"You're naive, Shade. You don't know…"

"I thought I knew you, Kix." Torn jumped in, "What happened? Get caught while running away?"

"'Least I'm not a traitor!" Kix yelled.

"I bet you, like Errol, helped torture those people. Is this your way of some sick repayment?" Torn asked. Shade's expression, though still wearing her goggles, changed dramatically.

"Don't listen to him! He's lying!" Kix screamed.

"Whoa! You okay there, kid?" Daxter asked. Shade just turned to him and nodded. Kix and Torn were still fighting when the rest of the tribe slowly made their way to the arches. They had exchanged glances and turned back to the encampment. Shade watched them as Daxter shifted uneasy on her shoulders.

"What are they doing?" Daxter quietly asked Shade. The girl shrugged and turned back to the fight between the ex-KG warriors. Torn seemed to be winning.

"Get over it, Kix. You could be killing them by hiding them here!" Jak added, "Maybe they need medical help."

"No one would want them around. They're freaks!" Kix yelled at the warriors. Daxter felt Shade tense up under him.

"Relax kid. The other will handle this." Daxter said, patting her shoulder. Shade had just stormed off, walking under the arches to where the others were.

Jak watched Shade walk off and wanted to go after her, but Sig's hand stopped him.

"How can you say that? That just proves you're using them…" Torn said, about to slug Kix.

As Shade and Daxter neared the campsite, Daxter was able to count about six other people there. Most looked older than Shade, but with the masks on, Daxter really couldn't tell.

"Heard!" Shade yelled, her voice cracking. The others nodded and looked among one another.

"What should we do, Shade? We don't have anywhere to go…" One of the elder men asked. Shade didn't know and shook her head.

"Why don't you all come to Spargus? Damas will have ya. After you fight…crap…" Daxter started then slumped over, "Can't be there if you can't fight."

We can. We might be hindered, but we _have_ survived this long." Another elder, a woman, said. Daxter nodded and smiled at Shade. Shade nodded back and looked around.

"Gather and leave…" She said, her voice lightly cracking.

"Well how ya, ya know, gonna get to Spargus?" Daxter asked, moving his hand around, trying to show emphasis.

"The bikes. They are zoomers and the marauder's cars salvaged together." The elder man explained.

"Wait, if you show these to Damas, then maybe you won't have to fight." Daxter exclaimed. Shade laughed and walked back to where the warriors were. Her facial expression changed to anger as she went under the arches.

"Just relax, kid. Stay near your bike and I'll go tell the others what's going on." Daxter said, leaving Shade and running to Jak. Jak noticed Daxter and crouched down so that the ottsel could run up to his shoulder.

"Jak, listen." Daxter whispered, "The tribe wants to go to Spargus. They are really good mechanics. Then Damas won't have them fight."

"Maybe." Jak whispered back, watching Torn and Kix and taking a quick glance towards Sig. Sig had gone back to the Dune Hopper with the rescued men and sent them back to Spargus without them.

"How many are there?" Jak asked, looking back to the fight, hearing Torn yell about Haven City.

"Seven, including Shade." Daxter answered, "And they are pissed at Kix." The ottsel answered, also turning towards the fighting ex-Guards.

"The Baron is gone, he lost!" Torn yelled.

"But the KG are still fighting…" Kix said back.

"Yeah, a losing battle."

"Not for long…" Kix glared at Torn, making him wonder what he was going to do, "Come on, Shade…" Kix said, turning towards the girl. Shade neither moved nor looked at him.

"Don't believe them, Shade. Everyone of them were banned for a reason." Kix pleaded, getting close to her.

"Leave her alone!" Torn yelled, but Shade had turned to face Kix with her goggles and mask off.

"_True_!" She asked, "Casted out…for fighting…back!" Shade's voice was growing weaker with every shrieked word.

Kix was faced with Shade's wounds. A scar ran from her forehead, to the bridge of her nose. That split across both eyes and down the girl's cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Was the only thing he could say.

"Not good enough." Shade's voice was now barely audible. Daxter was pissed and ran from Jak to Shade's side.

"Listen you. You're not so tough. Just some has-been Guard and a sore loser!" Daxter yelled up at the man.

"Why you…" Kix went after Daxter, but meet the heel of Shade's boot. She had swung her right leg up, hitting Kix and sending him a few feet away. Daxter had ducked both attacks and looked up in time to see Shade landing.

Jak, Torn, and Sig watched the girl. Her scars now visible to them, hit Jak hard in the gut and made the hero feel sick to his stomach.

"Whatever isn't hindered, is damaged…" Sig repeated what they were told earlier, "Obvious, most damage was done to her face."

"What about her mind…?" Torn wondered, "What if it's a good thing, like Jak." Torn added, thinking about Jak and his powers.

"I wouldn't wish this on anyone, but I know what you're thinking… But her eyes." Jak added, seeing something wrong. Daxter looked at Jak and saw his sicken expression and looked up at Shade, his expression had turned into shock.

"Whoa!" Daxter jumped up onto Shade's shoulder, where he inspected her scar and her eyes, "Neat-o eyes…" He said, trying to keep Shade calm. He was able to tell she was getting upset, "So what's on your eyes? Slime, webbing, eco… What? You're not helping…" Daxter said, moving the girl's head in all sorts of positions and directions. To his relief, she was enjoying herself.

Kix was starting to regain his composer, the ex-KG warrior was furious.

"You little, you'll pay for that!" He yelled, running towards Shade. Shade drew out her short sword and swung it towards Kix has he charged.

Kix pulled out his own sword and it clanged hard against Shade's. Kix broke off his attack and swung his sword at Shade's left side, but Shade was able to block it. This kept going on for a few moments until Shade was able to kick Kix away from her.

Jak took this time to get out his blaster and quickly raced up to the fight and shot off a round before either one could attack again. Torn had run up behind Jak and as Kix landed, Torn jumped at Kix. Kix had landed a few blows, but Torn kicked him in the gut and knocked him in the head at Kix doubled over. Kix was now out cold.

"What's with the noble act, Torn?" Jak asked, "Didn't know you were the type."

"Maybe you could be rubbing off on me, Jak." Torn laughed, "I really wanted a reason to knock him out. Not that I really wanted the kid to get hurt…"

Jak just rolled his eyes and shook his head, 'That's Torn…' he thought to himself. Jak started making his way to Shade, which she was sitting on the ground with Daxter near-by, ranting at the unconscious Kix. Jak knelt down to face Shade and he felt bad for all of the tribe.

Shade looked up at Jak to see the pity in his eyes and quickly grew angry, "DON'T!" She yelled, pushing Jak away and knocking him down. Jak was stunned, as were Torn and Sig.

"What?" Jak asked, "What's wrong?" He got up and walked back to the young girl, "You don't like that look, huh?"

Shade shook her head, "Why?" She asked, her whispery voice cracking. Daxter had made his way back to Jak shoulder and looked at Jak.

"I feel bad, almost responsible." Jak stated.

"Jak was also involved in the eco crap. He seems intact, but he's lost." Daxter chimed in, making light of everything, "Yeah, without me, Jak would be still in trouble. I have saved him so many…"

"Daxter…" Jak nearly whined, but Daxter nodded Jak to look towards Shade. Jak complied and slowly faced the girl again. To his surprise, she was smiling and almost laughing. Shade looked up at them and just shook her head.

"Let's go, Shade." A voice said from the arches.

Jak and the others looked towards the arches to see the entire tribe standing there, each next to a bike. There was a bundle tied on to the rear of each bike. Shade went to the elderly man's side and was given her bundle of stuff. Shade nodded thanks and went to tie her stuff to her bike. As she did so, Daxter leapt off Jak's shoulder and walked to Shade as Jak, Torn, and Sig came up with a plan.

"What do we do now?" Torn asked, leaning up against the cavern wall.

"Daxter said that they made those bikes and want to go back to Spargus." Jak said. Sig and Torn's eyes grew wide.

"They made those bikes?" Sig asked.

Jak nodded, "Yeah, from zoomers and marauder parts."

"Maybe we can have them help us in the war?" Torn asked himself. Jak and Sig could only shrug.

"What about Kix? He's sure to come after them again, given any chance." Jak said. Torn smiled and pushed himself away from the wall. Without a word, he walked to Shade and whispered into her ear. Shade looked at Torn and laughed. She pointed to the elder and finished tying her bundle with Daxter looking questioning at her.

Torn walked to the elder and asked him something. The elder nodded and handed Torn a long piece of rope. Torn proceeded towards Kix's unconscious body. Sig and Jak just started laughing.

Shade signaled she was ready and called the warriors over to her bike, which also brought over the elder. The elder looked over each of them for a moment.

"You," he said, pointing to Jak, "Can ride with Shade. The big guy can ride with me. You can ride here, with her." He added, telling Torn to ride with one of the women. The warriors nodded and each got onto the assigned bikes. Daxter sat in front of Shade, near the handlebars, which Jak sat behind her.

The bikes raced off, jumping across the gaps to the mainland. As they raced past the abandoned village, marauders raced up around the train of bikes. Sig, Torn, and Jak were able to cover everyone and keep the marauders at bay. It took them awhile to get to Spargus, but as they entered the fortified doors, Damas was waiting for them. He was standing near the entrance door with Pecker and looked relieved to see the bikes.

"Damas was getting worried that we would have to send people out for your hides." Pecker squawked. Damas nodded and looked at the outsiders.

"Who are thy? Why are they covered so much?" Damas asked. Sig and Torn walked near Damas as the tribe dismounted. Jak and Shade just sat sidesaddle on her bike.

"They were the ones that rescued your men and the artifacts out there." Sig said, "They've been living out in the desert for a few weeks now."

Damas nodded to the tribe, "Thank you, for rescuing everything. What should we do with them?"

"Law of the land…" Pecker said. Daxter just gave him a glare from the bike he sat on.

"By our ways of the lands here, you must fight in the arena to prove yourself here." Damas announced.

"Some us would like to go back to Haven City." One of the men said.

"Why do you still hide under all that?" Pecker asked, flying over and landing next to Daxter, "Did you get caught in a major storm?"

"Shut it, bird beak." Daxter warned.

"It's quite alright." The elder said, "We were ones that the Baron experimented on before Jak. Once the Baron had acquired Jak, he threw us out into the streets to die. The dark eco did not 'bond' well with us, so it ended up disfiguring our bodies. Mostly our arms or legs."

Damas' eyes grew, "And yet you survived and even built these." Damas gestured to the bikes.

"Because of the dark eco deforming our bodies, it was slowly killing us. We ended up having amputating our limbs and created new ones." A woman added.

"With marauder parts!" Daxter asked, shocked. Jak couldn't believe his ears. How could Daxter actually think that? But then again…

"No, no…" The man laughed, "We created robotic limbs."

"How bad could you actually look?" Pecker asked before Daxter socked him in the back of the head.

Without a word, the tribe disrobed. Still in there tattered, Haven City tunics. There were four males and two females amongst them. The women seemed to have less metal on them. One's arm was turned from her elbow down to her hand to a metal appendage. The other's leg was completely metal from her hip to a makeshift shoe.

The elderly man's leg had a round, metal band around his knee with five support bars that went into another kind of makeshift shoe. One of the older of the males had both of his legs turned into metal limbs. Another man had parts of his hand and leg missing. His hand had three fingers with half of that part of the hand missing and metal supports to a cylinder support around his wrist, while his leg at the shin down, was nothing, but metal. The last man had a complete metal arm from the shoulder. Damas looked over each person, as did the rest of the warriors. He nodded as he thought of what to do next.

"It's now up to you where you want to live. Here or in Haven City. Here, you must prove your citizenship in the arena three times." Pecker stated, sitting on Damas' shoulder, "You must also survive the storms and the constant marauder attacks. There are also Metal Head tribes that ravage this land."

"Haven City is a war zone. The Metal Heads and KG bots are trying to take over. We're not really sure, but we are fighting back and winning. Slowly taking out their strong holds." Torn said.

The tribe looked to one another and considered their options. Torn walked a few feet away from everyone, "If you want to go back to Haven City, stand over here and we will leave soon." Torn added.

Everyone, but the two oldest, the elderly male and a female, left to go back to their home in Haven City. Torn nodded a good-bye and the four bikes sped off. Leaving Shade left to show her scars to the desert leader.

"So, you two will stay here?" Damas asked, forgetting.

"Three, us three…" The woman said, pointing behind Damas to Shade. Damas turned to the girl and nodded.

"You will stay…and fight?" Damas asked.

Shade nodded, "I will…" her whispery-voice answered. Pecker and Damas both jumped in shock. Damas couldn't help himself and carefully pulled the cloak away, then her mask and goggles.

"Cool eyes, huh?" Daxter asked, standing on Shade's shoulder.

"Let us begin the battles. Then will you explain…?" Damas asked Shade. Shade nodded and walked next to Jak.

"Ready." She said, smiling. Damas nodded and led the way to the arena.

As they entered, the crowd boomed with excitement as the elderly male, now named Raghnall, started fighting. The female was now named Vaja, who watched him intently.


	3. Ch3

Raghnall's fight was full of energy. Even though he was older than Damas, he fought almost twice as hard. The marauders charged at Raghnall, but the man easily dodged them and used his makeshift leg and the blaster to eliminate the competition.

A buzzing alarm went off. Raghnall looked around and felt his foot burning. Looking down, he saw lava pouring up around him. Seeing a crate, he jumped up onto it, knocking the few marauders off. Vaja watched him with a respectful, but worried look. She cheered as Raghnall defeated the marauders one by one. Shade sat next to her on the steps, smiling at Raghnall.

The contest was soon over and Raghnall ascended on the platform to where Vaja and Shade were. Damas nodded towards Raghnall with Pecker announcing his victory. Jak and Daxter stood near Damas and watched with anticipation.

"The metal on them doesn't seem to slow them down a bit." Daxter noted.

"Yeah, but Vaja's arm is nearly metal. Unlike Raghnall, how can Vaja hold a blaster with her arm?" Jak asked.

"They've survived this long. I bet this is no problem."

"I hope you're right, Dax." Jak added. Daxter patted his buddy's shoulder.

Vaja stood and took her place on the platform. She descended down to the arena floor with the blaster in hand. The hand slowly moved to grip the barrel of the blaster, her good hand holding the hilt and ready to fire.

The fighting started with the enemy pouring out of the holding cells that hung above the arena floor. Vaja looked around worried, not sure how Raghnall did this so easily. The first few marauders ran and jumped to attack Vaja. Quickly firing the blaster upwards, she sent the marauders flying backwards.

It took Vaja a little longer and a few more injuries before she was finally declared the winner by Pecker's squawking voice. Damas was thoroughly impressed by them. Thought the young one was still yet to prove herself worthy of any praise except sympathy.

Jak and Daxter cheered as Vaja joined Shade and Raghnall on the platform. Raghnall kissed Vaja on the forehead, overcome with emotion.

"I thought you were in a big heap of trouble back there. Don't do that again." Raghnall said. Vaja laughed and shook her head.

"Then that would mean that I would have to stay safe and I don't like being sheltered." Vaja said in defiance.

"Enough." Shade's voice jumped in, "Gross."

Raghnall and Vaja laughed as Jak and Daxter shook their heads as well.

"Guess that means they are in…_love_." Daxter stressed the last words, making a face with big eyes. Jak rolled his eyes, hearing Pecker laughing as well.

"You just now figured that out. Dax, where have you been? They all act like a family. They basically have had no one else around." Jak said.

Daxter looked back at the 'outsiders' and smiled, "Yeah, they look really good together. Wait, it's Shade's turn now…" Daxter realized. Jak nodded as Shade walked onto the platform. Jak was on edge and it was obvious that everyone else was as well. Damas waited anxiously as Shade made her way slowly to the arena.

"How well can she see?" Damas asked, looking towards Vaja and Raghnall.

"She found your men, didn't she?" Vaja answered.

"Hey, calm it. She can see well enough, but she lives by instinct." Raghnall jumped in, "What covers her eyes doesn't see to hinder her too much, but she can't exactly tell us everything now."

Damas nodded and turned his attention back to Shade's fight, "Jak, we have changed their names, but do you think we should change Shade's?"

"But what to?" Jak asked, "What name would fit her."

"We actually changed her name. So Kix wouldn't know who she really was. He knew who we were, but forgot her." Vaja said.

"So what is her real name?" Pecker asked, flying down next to Raghnall.

"Caden."

"Caden, I like it." Pecker said, "Nice ring to it."

"Watch it kid!" Daxter yelled, noticing a few marauders jumping behind her. Shade was able to turn quickly at hit one of the two coming towards her. The other one hit her and knocked her towards a few more men waiting.

"Oh no!" Jak said, getting up.

"Stay where you are. No one helped you or the others when they were down. Do not help her…" Damas said, holding Jak. Shade spun kicked around and knocked a few marauders to the ground. Jumping onto her feet, she was able to blast a few more when the alarm went off. She was in the middle of the platform, with marauders around her.

"She won't make it…" Daxter said.

"Yes she will… watch…" Raghnall said, pointing to her. Out of nowhere, a ring of light spun away from Shade, knocking down the men. Getting herself quickly to a crate, she hopped on and waited.

"What the…?" Damas asked, "Another one?"

"Must have been that eco, like you Jak. No wonder they hid her away." Pecker said, "She obviously doesn't have the power you do, but still."

"Then she is useful." Damas noted.

Shade finished her match with no more 'magic' tricks. Ascending back to Raghnall and Vaja, they stood in front of Damas and his decision.

"Congrats, you have earned one of the three pieces to becoming a Wastelander. You may also enter and leave Spargus as you wish. I will call you all again for the next challenge." Damas said, and walked away with Pecker on his shoulder.

"That was great guys." Daxter said, smiling.

"Yeah, but now you have to go talk to Damas." Jak said, "Will you be Shade or Caden?"

Shade looked up at Jak, astonished. Raghnall nodded, giving her the idea that he had said something.

"Caden…" She answered, "Real name, Shade for missions." She added with difficulty. Jak nodded and lead the way to Damas' quarters. Anxious to hear what all went on before he showed up.

"This place… Damas did a good job." Vaja said, looking around at the structured Spargus, "Rivals Haven City." Vaja and Raghnall were in awe. Looking at anything and everything. Caden, what Shade would be known by, was lagging behind.

"Yeah, it's nice, but I could really do without all the sand. Hot, burning sand…" Daxter whined, brushing sand out of his fur and onto Jak. Jak laughed, but kept walking. He seemed to like it better here. Instead of being some hero to a city that tossed him aside at a problem, Jak was just another warrior. He was a fighter, not a savior.

Daxter watched as Raghnall and Vaja ran ahead, looking at every crack in the ground. The two entered the lift and went on up, making Daxter shake his head.

"Hey, Caden…" Daxter turned to nothing, "Caden? Jak, the kid's gone!"

Jak quickly turned around. It was true, Caden wasn't within eyesight.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Jak said, running back the way they came. It took a moment, but they found Caden hiding from the sun, inside a doorway.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Daxter asked, hopping off Jak's shoulder and to her lap, "Caden?"

Jak quickly followed and shook her lightly, "Caden?" He asked. Caden didn't even stir. Jak was getting slightly worried. Jak instinctively put his hands on her shoulders to shake her again. His hands touched her bare neck and heat radiated off her skin. Feeling her face, "Looks like she's just overheated." Jak told Daxter, picking up the girl, while Daxter climbed back on Jak's shoulder. Jak walked back to Damas Palace with a quickened pace. Caden needed to get out of the sun and cool down. Maybe letting her sit in the small pools would help. The girl stirred in Jak's arms as he rounded the corner, almost to the elevator doors.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Jak smiled down, glad to see her awake, but Caden freaked. She thrashed in Jak's arms until she freed herself and landed on the ground. Jak and Daxter were scared, 'the heat had to have really gotten to her.' Jak thought.

Caden scampered away from Jak to the other side of the cavern and could hardly keep her eyes open. Her body swayed immensely.

"It's like she's trying to wake up, but can't…" Daxter noted. Jak nodded and slowly made his way to the quivering girl. Caden was losing the battle to stay awake and fell to her interlocking knees. Jak rushed to her side, knelling over her.

Caden still tried to fight, "No…away…" She cried.

"Caden, it's Jak, You're safe." Jak tried to reassure her. It was obvious that she was tiring fast and barely able to fight. Jak decided to hold the girl against him until she fell unconscious in his arms. Daxter sat quietly on his perch, watching with extreme worry.

"Jeez, what was that?" Daxter asked as Jak picked Caden up and rushed to the awaiting elevator.

"I'm guessing the heat and maybe the excitement got to her. Let's get going…" Jak said, entering the lift.

The ride felt like it took forever. Caden needed to be cooled off; Jak thought he was right about the heat. The girl again stirred in Jak's arms, but this time she dug herself into Jak's neck. The hero felt himself starting to sweat from the contact alone. The lift stopped abruptly with Damas greeting them with a serious look over.

"Don't tell me the kid can't handle it." Pecker said annoyed. Vaja's eyes widened as she saw Jak and shook Raghnall. Raghnall wasn't paying attention until Vaja turned him around.

"Oh no…" Raghnall sighed and ran to Jak. In one swift motion, he took Caden from Jak and had her across the room and on the floor. Vaja held the feverish child down while Raghnall pulled out a knife.

"What are you doing?" Damas screamed. Raghnall ignored him and lowered the knife to Caden's eyes. Caden moaned lightly.

"Relax, Caden…it's me…" Raghnall said. Caden seemed to calm down a bit, but Damas was quick to grab Raghnall arm before he got any closer.

"You will tell me now, what you are doing." He demanded.

"Remember when we told you that we had to amputate our limbs? That the eco was poisoning us?" Vaja asked. Jak, Damas, and the pets nodded.

"The same applies to her. Because of something the Baron did, her mind is altered. The eco that covers her eyes sometimes gets her sick. We have to remove the eco if it doesn't fall out itself." Raghnall answered, "The eco usually falls out itself, but when it doesn't…"

"It's poison!" Daxter jumped in. Vaja nodded. Damas let go of Raghnall. The room fell eerily silent 'cept for the cutting noise emitting from Caden's eyes. Daxter closed his eyes, covered her ears and dug himself into Jak's neck. Jak gentle stoked the ottsel's fur, hoping to help his friend out. Pecker could only look away.

"One's out…" Raghnall announced, using his knife to pull the eco away from the girl's eye, tossing it aside.

As Raghnall worked on the other eye, Jak looked at the eco that was pulled out. It formed back into a solid ball from a dried-up, finger-like piece. Jak picked the eco up and turned it in his hand. One side was the black-purplish, dark eco, but the other side was the white, light eco.

'That would explain the spurt of power.' Jak thought. Dropping the eco into the bottomless cavern, he turned to see Raghnall tossing the other eco piece to the ground. Jak kicked the eco into the cavern as well.

"Done. She will still be ill for awhile…" Raghnall said, getting up onto his feet.

"Then when you return, she should be better." Damas said. Vaja and Raghnall nodded and left. Jak walked next to Caden. Damas was already kneeling at her side. Daxter jumped into the water from Jak's shoulder, splashing everyone except Pecker. Caden stirred and tried to open her eyes. With a slight cry, she shut them again.

"Caden? What's wrong?" Jak asked. Caden shook her head, unknowingly turning her head to Damas.

"Jak, come on in. The water's fine." Daxter said, trying to lighten the mood. Pecker flapped next to Daxter, furious.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pecker fumed. As he and Daxter exchanged words, Damas' features grew worried.

"Damas? What is it?" Jak asked, noticing the leader's face. Without a word, Damas wiped Caden's face and showed blood to Jak.

"Her eyes bleed. This is not a good sign." Damas said.

"Normal." Caden's quiet voice stated, "Healing."

"Caden, did you ever touch any white eco?" Jak question caught everyone off guard.

Caden's eye squinted as she thought. In a little sack on her belt, she pulled out a small white crystal. The crystal glowed in her hands, but not close to what happened when Jak touched the crystal.

"Found, awhile ago." Caden's raspy voice answered their unspoken question. She dropped the crystal in Jak's hand.

"It seems that crystal ended up saving your life. Somehow containing the eco that was spreading in her eyes." Damas noted.

"Yeah, but what was the crack about the Baron altering her?" Jak wondered. Caden slowly brought herself to a sitting position, the blood flowing down her cheeks.

"The Baron use us…use us as…" Caden tried to explain, but her voice kept cracking and giving out. Damas handed her a cup of water.

"Drink this and tell us, slowly, what the Baron did."

So what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think and maybe what to go on…


	4. Ch4

Caden took a sip of water, it had been awhile since her body had any and she drank it eagerly.

"Whoa, kid. Thirsty?" Daxter joked. Caden smiled at him and rubbed her throat. Jak laughed, rolling his eyes and looked towards Damas.

"We can ask about the Baron later, once she is better." Jak asked. Damas nodded and watched as Caden turned and put her feet into water. Daxter smiled evilly and quickly pulled Pecker in the water with him. Splashing Caden, she laughed. Jak was about to sit next to Caden before his communicator went off. It was Torn, needing extra help. Jak nodded to Damas.

"Come on, Dax. Duty calls." Jak said, watching Daxter rushing to his shoulder.

"You will regret that." Pecker squawked. Daxter just smiled as he and Jak walked away. As they left, Caden felt Pecker on her lap,

"Don't worry. They'll be back."

"Yes, you are a great and skilled warrior. Quick on your feet." Damas patted the girl on the back, "But you are ill and blind. What can we do with you?" Damas asked. Pecker sat and thought a moment as Caden petted him.

"Why not train her? Make her use her disability to her advantage?"

"Good idea. She can fight where other cannot." Damas noted. Caden seemed to ignore them and was busying herself with drinking a little more water and slashing some on her face. Trying to wash the blood off while Damas watched her. Bending down, he went to wipe off an area where she had missed. Caden had flinched away, obviously not wanting any help.

"Do not deny help from an ally. Even the perfect warrior needs help with what he cannot see." Pecker said, philosophically.

"There are those blinder than you. They see only what they want and never the bigger picture." Damas added.

Jak raced from the Palace to the outside doors. Torn had needed help with an oncoming assault in the harbor area.

"We just left…no good-bye…" Daxter said, trying to sound melodramatic.

"Come on, Dax. She can handle herself. Caden is with Damas and Pecker." Jak said, nearing the garage.

"That's what scares me. You don't think Damas will throw her out?" Daxter asked. Jak shook his head. Jumping onto his jet board, he quickly cleared the distance to the transport to Haven City.

"I'm sure Damas will keep her around. It's not like she can't fight." Jak reassured Daxter, "Why are you so worried anyways?" He asked, entering the transport.

"I dunno." Dater shrugged, "I think it's the whole eco thing."

"Because of eco?" Jak asked.

"Yeah, I think she is a lot like you… Seems likes she needs someone to cheer her up a lot as well. Unlike the rest of them, she was changed on the inside and no one really knows by how."

"But how much like me?" Jak asked, which neither could answer and kept quiet most of the way to Haven City.

"I guess we'll find out in do time. She didn't receive as much eco of any kind like you did." Daxter said, gesturing with his paws. The transport halted and the duo jumped out and onto a near-by zoomer.

They raced to the Naughty Ottsel, where Torn was waiting.

"'Bout time. The KG robots are attacking the harbor and if they take out the Naughty Ottsel were done for. I need you to go around and make sure that doesn't happen." Torn said, quickly briefing the two. Jak nodded, smiling and rushed out.

It took him nearly an hour to go around the harbor and defeat all the robots attacking. Torn congratulated the team on a good job and told them to head back. Jak jumped onto another zoomer and raced the distance to the bar.

Entering, they were meet with Torn's worried face, "Good job guys, but we have a whole new problem."

"And what the hell could that be?" Daxter asked.

"Kix…" Torn said, looking down, "He made it back here and joined the KG."

"So what?" Daxter shrugged, "What's so bad about him, anyway?"

"Errol might be still in control. I'm not sure." Jak admitted.

"Errol? Great…" Torn sighed, "We have no idea what either of them are planning."

"Great." Daxter joked, "Two psychopathic KGs…"

"We'll have to up our defenses." Torn said, mostly to himself. Jinx walked in, cigar and a cocky attitude with him.

"Hey Jaky-boy, got somethin' for ya." Jinx said, tossing Jak a remote control.

"We confiscated one of the blast bots. It's armed with a detonator, use this remote to move the blast bot to their barrier and destroy it. Then we can get to Freedom HQ." Torn added. Jak smiled and looked into the monitor as he moved the robot towards the barrier. The blast bot moved through the battlefield, knocking over guards and destroying other bots alike.

It took Jak about ten minutes to get through the battle zone and almost lost the bot a few times, but Jak smiled triumphantly as he bot blew up and threw the control back to Jinx.

"Great work, Jak! Now we can get to Ashelin and the rest of Freedom HQ." Torn said, clasping Jak's shoulder as Daxter just smiled at Jak.

"Hey Torn? Where did the 'tribe' go?" Daxter asked.

Torn shrugged, "Not sure. Left not long after we brought them here and high-tailed it to the main city."

"Acted a little hostile if you ask me." Jinx added, "Like they knew where they needed to go and wanted no help."

Jak's eyes shot open, "Torn, you don't think?"

Torn looked at Jak and thought, "They might have joined Kix? Didn't think of it 'til now." Torn realized, "Maybe they were already with Kix and there was a reason they were at the Temple!"

"They were using Caden to get into the Temple!" Daxter said, "What about Raghnall and Vaja?"

"Who?" Torn asked, surprised.

"Shade's real name is Caden. Raghnall and Vaja were the two elders that stayed in Spargus." Jak answered.

"Damas sent them on a mission, so maybe we can get back before they do." Daxter thought.

"No can do." Ashelin's face appeared, "Great job Jak, but we need your help back here. We are getting assaulted hard."

"We'll be right there." Jak said. Daxter just looked at Jak worried, "Don't worry Daxter. We'll get a message to Damas."

"I'll send one. I know most of the details, anyways. I just need you two to get to the HQ as fast as you can." Torn ordered. The pair nodded and raced off to the inner city. Torn sighed, leaning against the bar, "Guess I had better get that message going."

"What's wrong, boss?" Jinx asked.

"Kix is back, we might have jumped the gun on helping them and we have no idea what Errol and Kix are planning." Torn listed.

"What's Damas got to do with anything?"

"We left a few there. They might try something there while the rest are stirring things up here." Torn answered, "Plus, we have no idea what the true story is with all of them and there is an innocent."

Jinx nodded, "Not really like ya. Caring for another…"

"It's the Baron and Errol's twisted game with what they did to her that really gets me. Not only was the Baron quick to threaten his daughter's life, but also used the city as his breeding ground. What's not to care for?" Torn added, pushing himself away from the bar to the communicator. Getting Pecker's voice in response.

"We have a problem…"

As Caden and Pecker were clearing the rest of the blood from her face, Damas was busy preparing an open spot so he and Caden could train. Damas was going to help her with using her other senses so she could fight.

Caden had been 'blind' for a while now. She kept opening her eyes, hoping for the blood to slow and it finally did. The eco was growing back in Caden's eyes and she quietly cried out. Pecker watched as she was doubled over.

"My liege! Something is happening." Pecker cried. Damas looked over to the pair, seeing holding her head in her hands. As Damas neared Caden, he heard this bone-crushing noise coming from her. The leader kneeled down next to the girl as her eyes shot opened. Damas and Pecker saw the eco snaking it's way around her eyes. Though most of the commotion Caden hardly cried out. Damas helped her up once the noise and eco ceased moving.

"Don't worry, it happens." Caden whispered, her voice sounding less harsh, "Looks like all I needed…was a little water." She joked.

"Apparently. Knowing that, your voice should return shortly." Pecker said, with Damas nodding.

"Come along, child. It is time for me to train you. Since you are blind most of the time, we might as well teach you to not rely on your sight. Train your other senses to tell and show you where everything is."

Caden nodded, while Damas lead her to the open ground, "All I really…can see," Caden tried to explain, breathing heavily, "Is a blur of what is there."

"But you still won't really know _what_ or _who_ it could be. Here…" Damas handed her a long Bo, "Get the feel of it. How heavy, the length, everything about it." Damas added, backing away from Caden. She closed her eyes, not like she couldn't see, but it was the point of the matter. After bouncing the Bo in her hands and swinging it around her a few times, she signaled to Damas that she was ready.

Damas crept around Caden slowly, noting any movement the girl made to acknowledge that she heard him. Every few steps, Caden would turn her head towards Damas, keeping her head tilted. Damas was glad that she could hear him, but the biggest test was yet to come.

It was time to fight. Taking a few steps to one side, Damas jumped towards Caden intent on an overhead shot. Caden tied to block, but was knocked down quick and hard. Landing with a loud thud, she shook her head, trying to regain herself. Picking herself up, she readied her self for Damas' next attack. Damas watched her and went on the attack once Caden was standing.

Barraging the girl with blow after blow to her body, Caden tried her best to block each blow. With each hit, Damas was driving her back into the nearby wall. Though to Damas, she was doing well. The long they battled, the more Caden was able to defend herself from Damas.

"My liege! A message from Haven City!" Pecker cried. It was Torn…

"We have a problem…" He told Pecker. The bird chancellor had caught both fighters off guard. Caden was about to block another attack from Damas when Pecker's voice made her jump, resulting in Damas' Bo connecting with her left temple. Caden was spun around and fell hard to the ground. Damas was instantly by her side to help her up. Caden smiled to Damas as he helped her to Pecker.

"What kind of problem?" Pecker asked, once the two were near.

"It's about that 'tribe' we rescued." Torn stated, "They might not have been as innocent as we thought. They may have rejoined Kix who is back in Haven City."

"What? How did he leave the Temple grounds that quickly?"

"My scouts had seen him around. We presume that those we brought back may have helped him. We almost have reason to believe that they might have been using Shade…Caden to get into the Temple."

"Raghnall and Vaja will be questioned when they return." Damas announced.

Caden just realized all the news. She felt betrayed and used, like she didn't mean anything to them, "Helped Kix…" it wasn't a question, "Evil."

"She is sounding better." Torn noted with a laugh.

"We will make sure Raghnall and Vaja will not go far once or if they ever get back." Damas said, "Once Jak is free, have him return here."

"Alright, over and out." Torn ended the transmission and sat back next to Jinx at the bar.

"What do we do now?" Jinx asked, in between puffs.

"We find out what Kix and Errol are doing and stop them at all costs."

Jak and Daxter finally made it to the Freedom HQ where Ashelin and the others were holding up.

"It's about time, Jak." Samos said, "Everything is falling apart!" He added, slamming his staff into the ground.

"Listen ya old bark. We have been busting out butts for you…" Daxter started before Ashelin cut him off.

"Welcome back. Let me official apologize for the city. We never should have listened to Veger." Ashelin tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it. I've got my own agenda now." Jak said, "It might be Veger behind this… or Errol. I'm not sure."

"Either way, we can't take any more assaults here. We need you to go out and defend the base at all costs." Ashelin said, getting to business. Jak nodded and raced outside, ready to fight. He felt better when he was just fighting, like a soldier and not some obligated hero.

Jak had disposed of the ships filled with KG robots within a matter of hours. Smiling wide, Jak went back to the elevator and back to the lobby for his next mission.

"Thank you, Jak." Samos said as Jak entered, "Now what to do. Torn told us that Kix is back in Haven City and that he might have joined up with the KG."

"Yeah, knew that already. The question is, what for?" Daxter asked.

"We know that they were using the girl named Caden. She and those others were also pumped with eco before I showed up." Jak said.

"What do you mean?" Keira asked, "You mean there is another like you."

"Not really. The eco only partially bonded with her. The others were mutated and now are partial robots." Daxter added, pretending to be a robot. Keira just laughed as the others just shook their heads or rolled their eyes.

"So, this Caden, what is she like?" Samos asked.

"She's a kid. Not guessing on the age, but young enough. She has some eco powers, like me, but weaker." Jak explained.

"And her eyes." Daxter jumped in, "The eco grows over her eyes and it really doesn't do much, until it starts poisoning her."

"She seems to know something about the Temple as well…" Jak noted.


	5. Ch5

_Thank you toLenipez sideshow, firecat1991, and Eco Child for your reviews. This one gets ugly at the end so reviews would be nice to know how I did..._

Caden was furious. Why? How? Too many questions with no answers. Everything that had happened, they really weren't her family. What was at the Temple that they had wanted? She was staring into the pools of Damas' palace. Kleiver had said that Raghnall and Vaja had returned empty handed. Leaving Pecker to try and cheer Caden up. Caden had been so lost in her thoughts, that she really hadn't noticed the bird.

"There's something at that Temple that they wanted. Why take me along? I have nothing nor do I know anything." Caden talked out-loud. Pecker decided to fly to her lap from his small perch on a near-by rock.

"The eco within this world can and have done amazing, both good and bad, things. Maybe, somewhere in that Temple, lies something for you to find, a mysterious artifact for you alone?" Pecker told her, gesturing greatly with his feathers. Caden nodded and went back to her thoughts, which Pecker sighed in defeat. Caden could tell he was trying and felt bad so she started to pet his back.

"That is nice…" Pecker said, growing relaxed. Soon, Peckers was nearly asleep in Caden's lap. She kept petting him until she was sure he was asleep. Carefully, she moved the bird from her lap to a nearby flat rock. Caden got up and raced to the elevator and waited for the lift to go to the top floor.

Pecker immediately awoke to the elevator moving and ended up in the water. Flapping widely around, he was able to remove himself from the water quickly to see Caden going down the lift.

"Caden! Wait!" Pecker yelled, flying towards the elevator, but missing her completely. He flew to where Damas had left a communicator for them, "Damas! Caden is running away!"

Caden had walked down into the garage and waited for Raghnall and Vaja to enter. Kleiver stood next to his leader.

"So what's going on?" Kleiver asked in his heavy accent, "These blokes do somethin' really bad besides comin' back empty handed?"

"Spies most likely. They are stealing for our enemies in Haven City." Damas answered, "We need to get anything from them."

Kleiver nodded and watched as the huge doors opened and the touch puppy roared in. As Raghnall and Vaja jumped out, Damas immediately interrogated them.

"Where are the artifacts? The storm should have uncovered quite a bit." Damas said. Vaja shrugged while Raghnall just shook his head.

"We looked, nothing was out there." Vaja said, defiantly.

"Where did you go? The desert is filled with artifacts." Kleiver asked, noticing something off about the pair. He was right, for they hesitated on their answer. Damas knew then, that they were with Kix and probably were spying.

"Raghnall, Vaja. You are under arrest and will be removed from this city. We know you are spies, help Kix." Damas said. Raghnall and Vaja looked at each other in surprise. Kleiver quickly went behind the two to block their escape.

"How did you find out?" Raghnall asked.

"Reports from Haven City." Damas answered, "They reported Kix entering and the rest of your kind running from the Underground's help. We just put two and two together."

"Damas! Caden's running away!" Pecker yelled over Damas' comm-unit.

"Don't worry. Will find her." Damas reported back. He looked to their captives, "She's after you. She fells betrayed."

"That is her purpose. It's none of our fault that she ended up like that. We all volunteered. Caden just ended up there, serving time." Vaja sneered.

She and Raghnall quickly started fighting against Kleiver and Damas. Raghnall took on Kleiver, trying to take the big guy down. Vaja went after Damas, kicking at the leader as fast and hard as she could.

Damas and Kleiver tried their best to block most of the attacks, but were being pushed back into the walls. Damas was growing tired of the fighting and backhanded Vaja across her face. She reeled back a little. She was about to go on another attack before she suddenly was standing limply before Damas. Vaja soon fell after the loud noise that preceded her fall.

Damas saw Caden standing there with a Spargus weapon. To his surprise, Caden turned and immediately shot at Raghnall. Raghnall was in a power match against Kleiver when Caden shot at Raghnall and sending the man a few feet away from the Spargus guard.

"Caden?" Damas asked still surprised, "Caden relax." Damas walked slowly towards the girl. She simply ignored Damas and walked to her bike. Starting it quickly, with the weapon still in hand, Caden raced from the safety of the city.

Damas and Kleiver watched silently as the child raced away and turned their attention to their new enemies. Kleiver lightly kicked Raghnall to see the man curl into a ball.

"So what's the plan with these, blokes?" Kleiver asked.

"As if we never found them. Secure and bind them up. We do not want them knowing how to get back here." Damas said, leaving, "I will go and find out where Caden could have gone."

Damas left and slowly made his way back to his thrown. Pecker was on the comm.-unit with Torn explaining the situation. Listening in, Damas heard the bird talk about Caden being mad and betrayed and thinking there was something at the Temple.

"She's gone. Caden left the city…" Damas told Pecker, which Torn heard as well.

"Where could she have gone?" Torn wondered.

"She has to be going to the Temple. She was wondering a lot about what was there that they needed her for." Pecker said. Damas nodded at the point.

"Send Jak back this way. He will need to go and get her." Damas told Torn.

"Not a problem. He's heading this way now…" Torn explained and ended the transmission.

"Do not worry, Pecker. I am sure Caden can take care of herself." Damas added to his advisor.

Caden was on her way to the Temple as they thought. Dodging and shooting at the oncoming marauders all the while. She raced as fast as she could. Determined to find out what was so great there.

Jak and Daxter were making their way back to the Naught Ottsel. As they neared the port, Jak communicator went off. It was Torn…

"We're about there, Torn." Jak said.

"Get to the Temple fast. Caden's found out that everyone in that tribe was actually using her. She left Spargus and Damas believes she is headed to the Temple." Torn told them quickly.

"What? She just left with no word?" Daxter asked, looking at Jak.

"Damas and Kleiver were fighting those two 'elders' when Caden came up behind and took them out. Damas said they're still alive. Then she left with no word or any remorse." Torn said after a second.

"Let's go Jak." Daxter said, with Jak nodding. The two made a quick u-turn and headed to the transport.

On the way there, Jak and Daxter thought about what to do.

"So, say she is at the Temple, but what are we gonna do?" Daxter asked.

"Dax, she's obviously really upset and not all there…" Jak pointed to his head, "We gotta get her back to Spargus." Daxter nodded and was quiet for a moment.

"What if she isn't there?" Daxter finally asked.

"Let's hope that isn't the case…"

It took a few minutes, but they finally arrived at the Wastelands. Leaving the transport, Sig was there in the Dune Hopper.

"Come on you two. We need to get to the Temple and get back." Sig informed them.

"Damas have you come along?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah, just some added help in case you needed any help." Sig answered, holding his PeaceMaker, "In case I need to cover your hides."

"Alright then, let's go before she gets much farther away." Jak announced. The three nodded and headed towards the Temple, determined to find their lost friend.

Unknown to all of them, Caden had found her way to the main door of the Temple by the time Jak and Daxter had arrived in the Wastelands.

"What should I do? Should I go in and find what they seek or should I…" Caden was obviously lost. Something nagged at her… Maybe the whole, attacking people and leaving bit or the uncertainty of what she could possible know.

Caden sucked it up and headed into the Temple and was immediately greeted by Dark Precursor monsters. Tried as she could, she couldn't compete with the monsters. Believing that is why so many of the 'tribe' came along, Caden tried her best to fight them off.

The eco around her eyes made it hard for her to see the enemies, as black as they were. They would blend as one in her mind and make it hard to fight. She kept thinking about the betrayal of her 'friends' and the anger surged through her.

It wasn't good for her anyways. The enemies still overpowered her and got the upper hand with the fight, which her body couldn't take much more of. She was still weak from earlier and being their personal punching bag wasn't helping.

Screaming loudly, a dark eco ring formed around her and spun out. Taking anything it touched, the Dark Precursors were gone…for now. She collapsed soon after, letting her body have much needed rest.

Jak, Daxter, and Sig made their way to the Temple in silence, almost afraid to. They reached the beach on the island the Temple rested to hear a painful scream.

"Caden!" Daxter quickly realized, "Step on it!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Sig yelled and quickly raced the distance to the entrance. As soon as the Dune Hopper slowed, Jak hopped out and ran to the huge doors with Daxter holding on tight. When they got through the first set of doors and as the second opened, Daxter gasped. There, on the floor, laid Caden.

"No…" Jak said, fearing the worst. Daxter hopped of his friend's shoulder and went to Caden's side. He could tell she had been in a fight, but what happened to her attackers? Daxter took a look around and saw a few places with burn marks. The ottsel looked back down to see dirt lightly being blown near the girl's face.

"Jak? I think she's alive." Daxter said, looking at Jak, "She is breathing."

Jak walked over to the form and carefully turned her over. To the hero's relief, Caden moaned in protest of being moved. Jak looked her over and saw nothing more then a few bruises and a red mark over her abdomen.

"Let's get her out of here." Jak said. Daxter nodded and watched Jak carefully pick Caden up.

By that time, Sig has gotten himself in the Temple, "Is she…" Sig carefully asked, not really wanted to know.

"No, just a little bruised up and sore." Daxter smiled, climbing back onto Jak's shoulder. Jak made his way towards Sig as Caden started to stir. Jak tried to hush and assured her that she was safe.

"No. I need to know." Caden whined. Jak was amazed. Caden voiced was no longer laced in a harsh and quiet tone, but he still didn't want her to stay.

"We need to go. We need to get you somewhere safe…" Jak tried to reason. Caden struggled against Jak's hold.

"Let me go, now." Her voice was getting more agitated. The eco was slowly surging again. She was here and wasn't leaving until she knew. Caden remembered the map that Kix had shown her and knew she had to get to a round alter room. Looking around, Caden saw the door she needed and freed herself from Jak's grip. Which surprised Jak as she pushed herself away.

"No, Caden. Come on. You can't stay here." Jak said, grabbing Caden's arm. That did it, Caden was angry and kicked Jak away. The three guys watched in horror as Caden changed. Her body racked with eco surges, which a light scream escaped her. Her nails grew out, fangs appeared, and her eyes grew dark. Caden's skin took on a purplish hue and her demeanor changed. Daxter cringed at the sight of Caden. She stared squarely at Jak before turning and jumping on the wall before entering the tunnel to her destination.

"Whoa, you see that? You can't do that, can you?" Daxter asked, which Jak just simply shook his head and followed Caden. Sig quickly followed behind, not sure of what to say or do.

The three of them walked slowly down the stairs knowing Caden was nearby and completely unstable. Jak put Daxter on Sig shoulder and motioned for them not to move. Daxter's fur stood on end and Sig could only ready his gun. Jak made the last bit of the decent slowly as he went towards the middle of the room. Jak was more worried about Caden for he knew what the dark eco could do, but nothing was really known about Caden's inheritance of the eco.

Jak turned back to his friends only to see Caden lunging at him and knocking him to the ground. The dark eco strikes radiated off her body as she sat over Jak's chest. Her eyes wandered over his form, smelling his fear and worry. Caden then crawled over Jak and onto the steps that sat in the middle of the room. Jak stood up and watched her. Sig, with Daxter, walked next to Jak. Caden started punching at the ground. Over and over, she pushed her fist into the small pillar until a sickening crack was heard.

The girl had broken her wrist and it hung limply on her arm. Caden looked over hand, trying to figure out why it quit working. Why she couldn't make a fist anymore, but seemingly shrugged it off and punched the ground again with her other hand until the ground began to crack. Jak quickly intervened and held her hand.

"No." Jak said sternly, pointing to her other hand, "Not working." He hoped this would help her understand. Caden tilted her head, as if figuring out what he said. She looked down, seeing a chuck concrete, she tried to pick it up. Jak pushed her away and picked up the block himself. Sig walked up next to the two and peered into the pillar's opening.

"It's hallow? Something in there?" Daxter asked. Caden's good arm filled the spot quickly, trying to find her prize. Bringing her arm back out within a few moments, she revealed a glass box. In it, was a pair of bracelets and a belt. They were silvery and decorated in symbols.

"All that for jewelry?" Sig asked.

At that, Caden started to sway, the eco leaving her body. Reality setting in for everybody, knowing the pain was about to truly hit Caden any second.


	6. Ch6

Caden was slowly reverting back to normal. The purple hue, nails, and even her fangs were fading away. She had gotten what she needed, but heard Sig complain about some jewelry.

'_Is that what Kix wanted? This jewelry?_' Caden thought to herself. Then realization crept up her spine. She quickly looked around, seeing where she was, who was with her and…

"Oh god…" Caden breathed, reliving what she had done, "Jak?" She asked hesitantly, "Are you alright?" Embarrassment was evident on her face.

"Don't worry. That the closet Jak has had a girl to him." Daxter joked. Sig coughed up a laugh and patted Daxter on the back. Jak had just rolled his eyes and knelt next to Caden. Before he answered, he remembered that sickening snap from earlier and looked down at her right hand.

"Caden, I'm fine. What about you?" Jak asked, carefully watching her. Caden had finally really looked up at Jak. She was obviously disoriented, but looked around. What had she done to make him worry so much? Her eyes slowly fell on the rubble beside her. Jak watched as everything came together in the girl's mind and brought her hand up.

"Caden…" Daxter started to say, but stopped. Caden was just staring at her limp and swollen wrist. It dangled sickening lower than normal. The girl never made a noise, never seemed phased yet at what happened. Which worried the heroes.

She lifted her hand by her functional one, slowly bringing her hand to a straighten position. Obvious to the others in the room, she was trying to set the bones.

"Don't kid. Ya don't know how bad it is." Sig tried to reason.

"Listen to us kid. You must still be in shock." Daxter added. Caden looked up at each pair of eyes before looking back at her hand. Without a word, she pulled at her wrist, creating another sick crack. Caden had set the bones, but the nerves that were once pinched and numb were now free to make Caden aware of the pain.

Caden tried her best not to cry out from the newly found pain. Jak hugged her, hoping it would help. Gently rocking the girl, Jak didn't noticed Caden going limp in his arms. As Jak pulled her away from his body, her head lolled to one side.

"She'll be alright. Just must have passed out from the pain." Sig reassured Jak, "Let's go, she got what she wanted." Jak nodded and picked Caden up. Daxter leapt onto Jak's shoulder and without another word, the group quickly left the Temple. They all settled themselves in the Dune Hopper and Sig drove them home.

"I can't believe it. All that for some jewelry." Sig said again, "I guess until she can explain what they're used for, we'll have to hide them."

"Yeah, no telling what Kix could do." Daxter added, "Should we keep her here, at Spargus?"

"Might as well. It's the farthest from them." Jak said.

"Kleiver and I will make sure she doesn't leave the safety of the walls without one of us with her." Sig assured.

They were passing by the ruined city as Sig made his promise to Jak. Jak was still holding a shaking Caden all the while trying to keep her wrist steady. They had nothing to really wrap it with and all Jak could use was a scrap off of his shirt. The young hero looked up to see Daxter's smiling face. He was seated above the back of the chair, letting the wind go through his fur, which Jak couldn't help but laugh.

"Hang on!" Sig yelled, "Marauders dead ahead!"

Daxter jumped down and held onto Jak as the Dune Hopper leapt into the air after launching a bomb. The bomb destroyed a number of marauder cars and Sig raced as fast as he could to Spargus' doors.

As they entered, Damas and Kleiver were waiting. Behind them, sat Raghnall and Vaja bound and blindfolded. Damas' face lit up as the vehicle stopped.

"You have returned safely." Damas announced, "Sig, would you please take the outsiders and lose them?"

Sig nodded with a huge grin and helped Kleiver with their cargo into another vehicle and left again. Jak climbed out of the Dune Hopper as the as the others left.

"She found what she was looking for." Daxter said, motioning to the driver's seat. Damas walked over to the vehicle. There, he found the glass box containing the jewelry.

"How did she find this?" Damas asked, picking up the box which Jak and Daxter exchanged glances. Damas saw their uneasy looks and his eyes wandered to Caden's limp form. His gaze looked up and down the body in Jak's arms and saw her wrist. Jak quickly explained what happened from when the heroes arrived to when they left. Caden was in obvious pain and didn't look any better than before. Damas nodded and lead the way back.

Once again, silence fell upon Jak and whoever was around. Jak's thoughts went to Caden. She was like him and so much different. Jak was cruelly pumped with extreme amount of Dark Eco. Caden was pumped with some, but the cruel thing about her was the way the others used her.

And maybe it was because it was just jewelry they found. What was so great the Kix tormented this girl for? Jak knew that Caden would need help controlling her powers, whatever they would end up being. Jak knew all to well what the hatred could lead to with eco.

Jak was roughly pulled from his thoughts as the elevator jolted when it moved. Daxter patted Jak's shoulder, as if he knew what Jak felt. Jak could only smile at him and waited for the ride to stop.

"Pecker left and went back to Haven City. Onin needed him there." Damas announced as they left the lift. Jak nodded in understanding. He walked into the middle of Damas' throne room and laid Caden down. Damas found an old shirt and tore it up. The leader walked over to the unconscious girl and started to wrap her hand a little better.

"You said she already set the bone herself?" Damas asked. Daxter nodded as he sat himself near Caden's head.

"Yeah, but not sure how well." Jak added, behind Daxter. Damas nodded and gently picked up the girl's wrist and probed it. Getting a muffled cry from Caden, he nodded and started to wrap it.

"She did set it and correctly." The leader went and soaked a few strips of cloth into the cool waters. He then wrapped them around the injured wrist as well, "These should help with the swelling. What about those artifacts?" Damas said, indicating to where he left the glass box.

Jak shrugged, "Not even sure what it's used for." Daxter walked over to the glass box near Damas' chair and crawled on top to peer in.

"What's with all the markings?" Daxter asked.

"What markings?" Jak asked, really confused.

"These." Daxter pointed, "They're all over the jewelry."

Jak was really confused and walked over to Daxter. It was true. They were Precursor symbols, but Samos was the only one who could read them.

Caden's eyes opened without notice. Slowly opening and closing her heavy eyes, she looked around at her surroundings. She was back in Spargus, in Damas' throne room. Caden tried to sit up, but pain shot through her arm as she tried to sit up. The others had heard her silent cry and turned.

"Caden." Jak's half-reprimanded, half-concerned voice startled her, "You shouldn't be moving around." Jak walked over and helped her sit up, knowing she wouldn't lie back down.

"Do you know what they are?" Damas asked, pointing to the box.

"Yeah, and what are all the symbols?" Daxter added.

"We haven't tried to open the box. We just know that with Precursor artifacts we have…" Jak started.

"They're not Precursor stuff. Kix told us about them." Caden interrupted, "Long ago, a group of monks tried to _control_ what was called the 'dead one'. Things of this world that were altered by dark eco; animals, plants, even people.

"Kix told me that he could also free those who the Baron altered and mutilated. I really was skeptical, but also hopeful. I learn that if something's to good to be true, it is."

"How do you use them? How can you control everything touched by dark eco?" Damas asked.

"By who wears it. Kix has no idea how to use them and nor do I. I can't even understand what is on them." Caden admitted.

"Old tree bark would know, but would it be safe to take this stuff over to Haven City?" Daxter retorted.

"Why not give this Samos a call and see what we can do." Damas said.

Elsewhere, in the old factor, Errol and Kix were planning. Errol was somewhat furious that they lost their 'weapon'. They had planned to control the girl with the artifacts and turn her lose upon Haven City.

"What are we to do now, Master." Kix asked, submitting to Errol. Behind him, sat his troop. They seemed near lifeless. As if they were dolls waiting to be played with.

"We need to get that box. Then I truly will be the ruler of this world." Errol cried, "Don't think I've forgotten your hard work." He added, turning to Kix, "You're loyalty means much to me. Take your toys and go find that box. It is still at that Temple out in the dessert." Errol waved his hand away. Kix nodded and started to leave before Errol's robotic hand fell on his shoulder.

"But before you go. Why not 'recruit' some more citizens. We'll need more to train and hunt. Especially if you will be off treasure hunting."

Kix nodded again and walked past his troops and they slowly rose to their feet to leave with him. Behind Errol, a pair of deep purple eyes opened.

"Don't worry. You will have your fill of this world. Once I am able to have my fun." Errol said maniacally.

"Be sure you do. Or it will be your I feast on." The eyes warned and closed. Errol sent more KG robots out to stir up the city.

Kix and his troop found themselves near the old tomb of Mar. An evil smile played across his lips. Gunfire and explosion were all around him.

"Go, take prisoners for Errol!" Kix yelled and the five of them raced off. With their enhancements by the robotic implants, the Underground's resistance and the citizens fell quickly. After an hour, Kix and his troops had each brought three more, equaling fifteen prisoners. This pleased Errol greatly and his evil aura rained across every person.

A crane swooped down and picked up a female citizen. Her screams only pleased Errol more, knowing she had a strong spirit. Chains snapped and snaked out and held and pulled the woman tight.

A bang was heard as a laser gun started up and moved. Increasing the fear and the sound of her screams as the laser aimed right at her. The laser powered up and shot a steam of dark eco into the woman's left leg and arm. The eco dripped from the now opened wounds and her limbs slowly turned blue. The chains retracted and the crane moved the woman again. She was placed into another holding cell. The robots cut off her now useless limbs and replaced them with robotic parts. They also placed a small panel in the base of her neck.

Once they were done, the woman sat up and left the holding cell, joining Kix and the other troops. The process started over again with the crane taking another victim. His screams and torment unheard by anyone except the crying figures in the cell.

Samos and Torn were both at a lost. Kix was taking citizens and they were losing the fights against both the Metal Heads and the KG robots. Torn explained to Ashelin about the kid and what happened. She, along with the others, were in disgust at how Errol could be such ways.

"Yeah, I have no idea where they are now. They said the kid, Caden, ran off into the dessert." Torn said to the hologram image of Ashelin's head.

"Hopefully they return soon. We need help back in Haven City." Samos' voice was heard. Torn nodded and reassured them that the moment he knew where Jak was, he would send him back to the main HQ.

Torn was exhausted. Trying to fight the 'never-ending war' and losing wasn't helping any. What advantage did Errol and Kix have that was defeating them so badly? They had to infiltrate the factory and shut Errol down. Then his comm. went off. It was Jak.

"'Bout time! We are getting are asses kicked. We need you back here pronto." Torn said.

"Yeah, I know. We need to get to Samos. We might have something that will stop Errol and Kix." Jak said. Torn nodded, that is the break they needed.

"Get back here, fast. The enemy has turned it up a notch and we could use our leverage back."


	7. Ch7

Jak ended the transmission and looked to his fellow warriors. Daxter was sitting near Caden, jumping around and playing small tricks on the young girl. Jak's gaze went to Damas, who was smiling as he watched the pair.

"What is it about her that makes one care?" The leader caught Jak off guard, "Why care for her well-being?"

Jak thought for a moment, "Because she _can_ fight back. She is able to do things alone, but will fight as a team."

"And yet she is here, with us."

"Caden has never faced what she is now and we need help. She might have found a way to end Kix's little sick games." Jak concluded, "Torn needs us back in Haven City. I will take the box to Samos while we're there."

"Alright, Caden can stay here where Spargus will protect her." Damas said.

"Like a daughter?" Jak countered, "Make sure don't make the mistake… She will not replace your lost son. Don't pity her like a daughter, make her into a warrior." Jak warned and left. Walking over to get Daxter, they said their good-byes and the two were gone.

Caden watched as they took the glass box and left. Damas' hand fell upon her shoulder and Caden looked up at him. Damas was lost in his thoughts with Jak. It was obvious Jak thought of the same thing. Were they really trying to protect her out of pity or were they using her for what she didn't know?

"What is it?" She asked, jolting Damas from his thoughts.

"Caden? Do you think that w might be pitying you?" Damas asked. Caden looked down and thought for a moment.

"No. If you did, you would be acting different, more like a father rather than a leader looking out for your city and your citizens." Caden said, catching Damas off guard, "I heard what you and Jak were taking about. No one has ever acting like a parent to me, not even the 'Tribe' did. You are treating me no different than Jak or Sig, just a little more concerned about _what_ is going on. I think everyone wants me to be like Jak. I can' use the eco like me can, I can't control it. I know _what_ I do when I turn, for it isn't the first time."

"Maybe we can help? Kinda like we are now. Just more on your attributes that you could gain with being unstable." Damas tried to comfort her, "Come, your wrist might be broken, but we can spar again."

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know who I am. Besides my name, I am a used up tool of the Baron."

Damas was shocked at the news, "Don't live in the past. You will gain a new identity."

"True, yet there could be answers. Like about Kix and his plots." Caden rationalized, "I just wish I knew about the 'dead ones'. Something has to give."

"Besides your bones?" Damas joked, "There are a lot more things going on that no one is sure of. All we can do is prepare." Damas said. Caden nodded and followed him to the center of the room.

Jak sat on the transport, bound to Haven City. He and Daxter enjoyed the view from what little windows there were. The glass box with the silvery jewelry sat on his lap. Jak's mind was wondering on everything that was going on. What were Kix and Errol doing? How did the jewelry work to stop them and how could Caden help?

Torn had explained the situation of Kix showing up with the 'Tribe', as they were now called. Citizens were disappearing only to reappear as one of the 'Tribe', robotic and bent on capturing more. Torn needed Jak's help to defend parts of the city against the next wave. The people of Haven City were encouraged to hide until something could be done. Through Jak's thoughts, he was eerily quiet and this was bothering Daxter.

"Perk up, Jak. We'll stop 'em. All of them, even the Dark Precursors." Daxter said. Jak nodded, he had forgotten about what Seem and Samos said after they found that weird telescope. Errol was trying to bring their power to the world for his own sick and twisted plots.

"First thing, we need to get this to Samos. Torn also said that they might know where Kix is operating from." Jak told Daxter. Daxter smiled and hopped onto Jak's shoulder as the transport stopped.

"Let's get to Torn first. If he knows, once we get this thing decoded, we can go and use it." Daxter said. Jak agreed and grabbed a zoomer. He flew across the bay to the Naughty Ottsel. Torn looked up as the two entered and his gaze went to the box.

"What the hell is that?" The ex-KG guard asked.

"Caden found this in the Temple. This is what Kix was really after." Jak answered, "I need to get it to Samos."

"We heard that you might know of Kix's whereabouts?" Daxter added, in his cocky way. Torn just nodded and looked away.

"They're operating around Mar's Tomb. Blasted a new hole into the side of it from the Metal Head sector. There is something there and out in the Wastelands as well."

"How did you find this out?" Jak asked, concerned.

"One of my men decided to get captured. He radioed in as much as he could." Torn answered, but didn't turn, "How's the kid?"

"She's alright. Just got a broken wrist now." Daxter answered, which did make Torn face them.

"The eco changed Caden and she had remembered this from Kix's map and punched through its concrete shell."

"Eco turned her?" Torn asked and Jak nodded. Torn watched as Daxter slightly shivered at the memory, "Is she okay now?"

"Yeah, Damas is making sure she doesn't leave." Jak answered, "At least not on her own."

"Alright. The entrance to Kix's place is near the first bend in the Metal Head section. We know he goes into Mar's tomb, but we don't know any more. Like what is going on inside that base or the Wasteland base." Torn explained.

"That's fine. We'll head to Samos and the others to find out what this thing really is and then we'll head in. Daxter and I will keep you all posted on what is going on in there." Jak promised and left.

Caden was trying her best to spar with Damas. Her eyes still partly blind and only having one arm to use was making this task difficult. Damas did go easy on her, knowing the last thing she needed was to turn again. Damas had used a split to hold Caden's wrist in place and hopefully ease was pain there could have been.

After a few hours, they stopped for a break and went to walk around Spargus. Caden's walked slowly next to Damas as they entered the beach area. Creatures and Leapers swarmed away as they past.

"What do we do now?" Caden asked as they sat on the beach.

"We wait. Jak will find someone to interpret what is on those artifacts and then go from there." Damas answered, "We must stop Kix at all costs. What he is doing is unnatural and…"

"Disgusting." Sig finished from behind them, "Sorry to interrupt, but got a message from Jak saying that Kix might have a base out here. Kleiver is back in the garage."

"Thank you. A base… out here? Then we must prepare ourselves in case Kix attacks us next." Damas realized. He got up and helped Caden to a standing position and looked around, "We need to get out citizens either prepared or they need to hide." The leader told Sig, who nodded and left. Damas walked off, followed closely by Caden.

"Why not stop him _before_ he gets here or does anymore damage?" Caden asked as they walked back to Damas' thrown room.

"We could, but we don't know where the base it at. Jak will tell us as soon as he finds out." Damas said.

"You won't tell me. You want me to stay here…" Caden felt a little mistreated.

"Yes, until your body and mainly, your wrist, heals. If you are well enough, then you can go, but not before…" Damas warned. Caden nodded to Damas. She like that answer, it gave her a chance to fight.

The two walked in silence. Caden knew Damas was worried about everyone… Spargus and the people here. Caden's mind was on Kix. She knew what he was doing, the experiments and so forth.

"What do we do until we know?" Caden finally asked.

"We must prepare…" Damas said, as they entered the lift.

Elsewhere, Errol was watching as Kix gathered troops. Steeling the worthless people from the cities was easy. All they needed were a few here and there to turn. Now his army was closing to a hundred. Errol's thoughts were that of expendability. He cared nothing for these people. Soon, they would be the distraction while he was able to summon the Dark Makers.

Kix sat at the controls of his converting machine. Screams and blood filled the tanks as they moved each person, making them obey him. An evil smiled played across his lips. He would attack Haven City, while Errol sat on his ass. Like Kix cared, for he would be the one running the show.

Jak raced to the main HQ where Samos and the others were hiding out. Dodging the growing number of KG robots, Metal Heads, and now Tribes… he was relieved to see the main doors in head of him.

Rushing in, he nearly threw the box at Samos, "Can you understand this?" Jak asked, out of breath.

"The girl we told you about, found these and said we might be able to use them against Dark Eco." Daxter added.

Samos looked around the box and saw all the symbols, "Good news and bad news. Good: I know what part of it says… if you touch the box first, it's powers are yours. Bad: No of us can open it."

"Caden touched it first, maybe she can open this thing up and then we can get an edge of this war." Ashlein announced, "Find Caden and get this open. The sooner we can, the sooner this war is over."

Jak nodded and set out to find Kix's main base. Jak grabbed a zoomer and was off to the Metal Heads sector…


	8. Ch8

Jak dodged around people, monsters and turns. Daxter was shooting anything, enjoying being able to control the gun. This bothered Jak, but he pushed it aside. He needed to find the entrance and find out what was going on. Another blast went off next to his ear.

"Daxter, calm down." Jak said.

"Sorry, buddy. Guess I'm a little trigger happy." Daxter chuckled.

"Just a little." Jak added, sarcastically. Daxter just smiled and got out the Vulcan Fury. Jak laughed as his ottsel friend destroyed the oncoming Metal Heads. They whipped it around the last bend in the Metal Heads sector and saw the opening to Kix's base. The entrance sat high enough that they had to take the zoomer in.

"Ready Dax?" Jak asked. Daxter gripped Jak's shoulder and nodded.

"Not really." Daxter admitted, shaking his head, "But like we have a choice?"

Jak nodded and sped to the entrance. That tunnel was long, but surprisingly straight. Jak navigated the passage and found themselves in the lobby of Mar's Tomb. Ditching the zoomer and hiding behind a pillar, Jak watched as another ship past overhead. Muffled screams came and echoed all over the cavern.

Daxter fur was standing on end, "I really don't like it here."

"I know. Let's get in and get out." Jak said and moved from pillar to pillar until they were at the main hall doors. The room had been turned into one giant holding cell, where KG robots were herding other captives into another ship. Jak moved around quickly, making his way to the top of the departing ship. Daxter dug himself into Jak's neck as they moved through the cool night air. Jak smiled to himself and gently petted his friend's fur, hoping to relax him.

Though Jak too, was getting a little shaken up with all the screaming beneath him. All he wanted to do was to take over the ship and drive it back to safety.

"Do you have any idea of where we're going?" Daxter asked, looking around. Jak's eyes wandered the night.

"I think it might be Errol's base. Samos said he was at the old war factory some time ago."

"Some factory. What was it before, a doll factory? This place looks like…"

"Quiet, Dax." Jak hushed the ottsel as they inched closer. The ship dipped down into the factory, creating a panic amongst the captured citizens inside. The two heroes wee lunged forward as the ship halted. KG robots swarmed around the ship, giving Jak little time to slid off the ship and hide in the shadows below.

They watched as the door opened to the ship and the terrified citizens were hauled out. They screamed their protest until the last one was gone, through huge doors down the hall. The ship flew off, leaving the two alone.

"Come on. We don't want Kix and Errol's army to grow." Jak said, going after the group. They ran down the huge hallway, being lead by the intensifying screams. Jak's anger increased as they entered the room. Daxter was speechless as they saw a person being mutilated and turned into a 'Tribe'.

Errol was nowhere to be seen, but Kix was surveying everything from a small balcony.

"Find the control to the machine and I'll distract Kix." Jak explained. Daxter looked around on his perch.

"Where's the control?" Daxter asked. Jak looked around, they needed to hurry.

"There. Just around the cells. Someone is controlling the machine, you hide until I can get them distracted, then disable it." The ottsel nodded and leapt away. Jak looked back to Kix. He was enjoying this way too much. This all had to stop, and now.

Jak waited until Kix was looking away and dodged towards the platform. He could hear Kix encouraging the mutilation, creating knots in Jak's stomach. Jak turned into Dark Jak with the help of his rage against Kix and jumped onto the balcony.

Jak took Kix by surprise causing the KG to fall.

"Army, aid your commander!" Kix yelled in his confusion. The 'Tribe' looked up at the situation and fifteen out of the fifty immediately jumped to Kix's aid. They all attacked Jak at once. Jak jumped up and Dark Bombed the area, sending people flying and driving Kix into the railing. More of the 'Tribe' raced to their brethrens aid.

Daxter took this opportunity to jump onto the control panel. The crane was near the prisoners. Afraid for the captives, he moved the crane away from the cell.

"The laser!" One of the captives cried, "Use the Dark Eco laser to free us!"

Daxter nodded and looked for the controls. Finding it nearby, he carefully aimed the laser towards the cage. The prisoners moved to one side as Daxter readied the laser.

Jak was trying his best to fight off the 'Tribe'. All, but a few were fighting against him. Doing another Dark Bomb attack, he was able to see Daxter nearly freeing the trapped citizens. Kix got up from the ground and attacked Jak from behind. This caught Jak off guard and he reverted back to normal and was brought to the ground.

"You won't win." Kix sneered, "This little raid won't stop us."

"Yes it will, if I can stop you." Jak yelled and pushed Kix off of him and the two started to fight. Their fight ended quickly as a loud crash was heard and both looked up to see the laser going through the cell and heading slowly to the controls.

"No!" Kix screamed and ran to the panel. Daxter heard Kix and broke a few switches before running away. The captives exited the cell and fought their way to freedom. Kix was freaking out, trying to save his machine, which was confusing the 'Tribe'.

Jak, Daxter, and everyone else watched as the laser inched closer until it hit the panel as well as Kix before shorting out. Kix was mutated horribly as his skin was melting away. Jak knew it was time to go.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Jak said, turning away. With Daxter on his shoulder, he led the captives away while the 'Tribe' watched their leader slowly die.

Running down the hall, Jak led the twenty or so citizens to one of the huge transport. Few KG robots guarded the ship, giving Jak the upperhand.

"Do any of you know how to control that thing?" Jak asked.

A Haven City guard stood forward, "I know, but what about you?" The guard asked.

"I need to shut this place down." Jak said and walked away, "Get going. This place isn't safe." He called over his shoulder. The guard nodded and lead the way behind Jak.

Jak and Daxter took out the robots and watched as the ship took off and left. Now Jak could now concentrate solely on Errol. He went down another hallway and found himself on a platform. A ramp connected the platform to the main part of the factory. Running around the catwalks and having Daxter running around, they game upon a vehicle.

"Now were talking!" Daxter said. Jak smiled and jumped in. Racing back around the factory and breaking down some of the doors, Jak found himself walking through a door.

"Well, well. Look who's here." Errol voice mocked.

"We're shutting this place down!" Jak yelled above. Errol appeared, landing hard on the catwalk that lined the room.

"You have no idea of the power. I will gain the Dark Precursor's powers and change this world. Too bad you won't be around…" Errol said and sent Dark Precursors and KG robot after the heroes.

After a few fights, Errol sent bombs towards the pair. Jak hit a few away until one, close to the wall, shot up and hit Errol. The robotic ex-KG yelled his frustration and deployed missiles at the pair, which destroyed part of the floor before things seem to repeat themselves.

It took Jak a few more times before Errol's defeat. A warp opened with an exhausted Errol in front, "Don't think you've won yet. I will be back and I will have the power of the Dark Precursors!" He yelled and jumped. The factory started to shake and crumble at the hero's feet. Jak made his way to the warp and found himself in the main part of the factory.

"There, Jak! Let's take one of their ships!" Daxter pointed to an abandoned ship. Jak nodded silently nodded and ran to the ship. Getting into the pilot's seat, Jak maneuvered the stolen craft to safety. Jak's mind, though, was on the destroyed facility. He knew that a lot of citizens had lost their lives. Daxter knew that Jak's mind was troubled,

"There. There's the entrance." Daxter said. Jak steered the ship and they found themselves back in Mar's Tomb. A number of Torn's men and the freed captives were releasing the rest of the prisoners. They were all ecstatic to see Jak and Daxter. Quickly, Jak explained what might have happened to the 'Tribe'. To his surprise, everyone understood.

Jak lead the way out of the room, through the shallow waters and up the stairs to true safety. More of Torn's men were waiting for them. Jak nodded his thanks and left. He needed to get back to Samos and to the glass box.

"You know, they might still be alive." Daxter said, breaking the silence after Jak had found a zoomer.

"Who might still be alive? Errol? I know."

"No, The 'Tribe', Jak. Some of them might have…"

"How?" Jak interrupted, "They couldn't have…"

"Errol, maybe he took them while we were running around."

"Let's hope not." Jak confessed.

"Relax, it was just a thought." Daxter admitted.

"You thinking? Yeah, I am worried now." Jak countered.

"That is not funny…"

Jak smiled and continued his way through Haven City to the main HQ. There, Samos and the others were waiting.

"Jak, my boy. What are you doing here?" Samos asked.

"We've come to get the box. Will take it to Caden. Haven City still isn't total safe. Errol escaped, but we believe the 'Tribe' might be gone."

"I guess that's good news…" Keira said with a smile, "I guess we concentrate on what Caden can do…"

"Yes, go Jak. Have her open this, but I would strongly suggest that neither of you touch these things. Even though we might have an idea about what they might do. We still cannot trust anything said before." Samos preached.

Jak nodded in understanding and took the box and left. He made his way back to Spargus after awhile. Kleiver met him in the garage and explained what had been happening there.

Since the news that there might have been another base located near them, the city has been on high alert. Damas has trained countless people to fight as well as Caden.

"The little brat has been doin' real good. Damas is gonna have 'er fight in the arena today. If ya hurry, ya might be able to make the show." Kleiver said and turned to leave. He had planned on watching as well.

"Let's hurry, Daxter. Wouldn't want to miss the show, now…" Jak said.


	9. Ch9

Hey all, sorry it took me so long to update... Here is Chapter 9

Caden was fighting the second of the three trials to gain her citizenship to Spargus and to be Wastelander. Damas had helped her enough to fight with her bad arm. She fought her hardest and was slowly winning. An alarm sounded and Caden watched as lava spewed from holes on the platform she was on. Caden made her way to another platform as the lava lapped at her heels. The marauders had the same idea and tried to black her, but to no avail. She pushed them into the lava and waited for more enemies.

Jak raced in to the arena in time to see Caden get to safety and fighting more marauders. He looked over to see Damas smiling proudly. Jak jumped from the platforms to Damas balcony.

"She has been doing well, Jak." Damas announced, "Caden has been using her weaknesses to gain an upper hand. She also conquered her greatest weakness."

"And what would that be?" Daxter asked, "Her greatest weakness?"

"Trusting others. Kix made her rely so much on herself, it was hard for her to realize that she needed help from us, as we need her help."

"How is that her weakness?" Daxter questioned.

"Think of Jak. Having no way to really communicate on his own. Being locked away for two years, which Pecker lightly explained what happened. You rarely lean on anyone that you don't know. Jak had you, Daxter and Caden had Kix."

"I guess that makes sense. She won't need Kix anymore…"

"Kix got himself and however many of the 'Tribe' killed. A little bit of what he did to the others." Jak explained, making notice that he didn't want to go into it.

Damas nodded and went back to watching Caden fight. A marauder just got the better hand and hit her from behind. Caden rolled out of her falling and stood up to fight off the last few.

Her nearly sightless eyes narrowed. She remembered what Damas had told her about listening to her surroundings and could tell where the last few were. Smiling, she lunged at one marauder, knocking him to the ground. Caden then spun around and kicked the last one into the lava.

Damas nodded his approval while Jak and Daxter cheered and clapped. Caden looked up and smiled before returning to the platform and going in front of Damas.

"Good work, child. Now claim your second piece of your token." Damas said, "You are one step away from being a true Wastelander."

Jak smiled at Caden and she looked to all of them. She took the token and added it with her other piece. The girl looked at her prize for a long moment before looking back to Jak.

"I guess Kix is gone, right?" She asked, "Somehow… killed?"

"He did it to himself, kid. Tried to save his machine and got caught in his own creation." Daxter said, half proud. A look of disgust swept across Caden face before she fled from the men's' sight. Damas was about to jump after her before Jak's hand went up.

"We need to tell her what happened." The once hero said, "We were there…"

Jak concluded and quickly raced after the girl in flight. Damas sat in wonder as another contestant went in front of Damas to prove themselves worthy.

Jak didn't have to go far to find her. Caden sat on the rail of the stairway leading to the arena. From Jak's angle, he could tell she was trying to hold back tears. Daxter had taken offence to them risking their lives to save more with no reward and once again, couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Listen here, Caden. We endangered ourselves, _once again_, to save a shit ton more people who will never thank us. We saved _your_ hide from Kix ever lying his disgusting, filthy, KG hands…"

"My brother deserved none of that! You don't speak that way about him, _ever_." Caden burst out, "Why do you think I went along with him? Why I believed him? He was my brother, and like you, Jak… I had no one else."

Jak was seriously taken back, "He…he was your brother? Why didn't…"

"Would it change anything?" Caden asked, "The answer is yes. If you knew, you would be more after him or worse. I know he deserved to die they way he did, but you never saved me from him. If I recall, you saved me and the 'Tribe', which I knew. They are all dead. I have no one Daxter. You have Jak and vice versa."

Jak tried to calm down the frantic girl. Putting Daxter on the glass box, he made his way to Caden to reassure her.

"Caden, we can be…"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Jak. I don't want this family. Some dysfunctional world that will always be in war. No one will ever thank you for anything. You are a freak, an outcast that is also the bitch boy…"

Caden was quieted by Jak's hand across her face. Daxter was now complete silent. Jak stared in disbelief at what he had done. He wanted to forgive, but the words never exited his lips before Caden went for the box and ran away. Jak looked at his hand, why made him do that? The darker side, he rationalized.

"Come on, Dax." Jak said, grabbing Daxter off the ground. The made their way to the garage to stop Caden before she was gone, but it was too late. Her bike was gone. One tear slipped for Jak's eye, he had caused this.

Caden was lost to them. Lost in the Wastelands with a power that no one knew about. Jak had no idea what to do besides tell Damas. Hopefully, Caden would be safe enough to survive out on her own.

* * *

Weeks went by, Jak had gone back to his way of life. Being the 'Errand boy' that he was for Damas and Torn. Things seemed to go back to a state of normalcy; Errol reeking havoc amongst Haven City and Damas needed Jak to prove himself.

Jak was on a mission with Sig, who he had remet in his third trial to become a true Wastelander. They were going to raid a Nest of metal heads, which they had done a few days earlier.

"Damas said that they have seen new 'residence' here that we need to exterminate." Sig explained. Jak nodded, just wanting to blow up something. Daxter was having his usual fun with Sig's guns.

Smiling towards his friend, Daxter smiled back. He had been helping Jak as much as he could with Caden's disappearance. Torn had not seen anything, nor as Damas known of where she could be. They had checked the abandoned city and the Temple and any hidden areas in Haven City and turned up nothing. Samos was furious that they had lost such a great artifact. Samos also saw Jak's darker side, which made Jak hide away even more.

Though Samos knew he was out of line, he never would admit that to Jak and requested they try to keep an eye out for Caden and the glass box. Jak agreed to that and went back along his way.

Back into the present, the Gila Stomper entered the Nest once again. Unlike before, the Nest was completely dark. They could see the stones of the metal heads, which Daxter took out easily. Sig rolled his eyes and prayed for his life.

In one of the rooms, Metal Heads swarmed over their 'leader' as she waited for him to return for her…

* * *

Okay, that was the last chapter of this story. If you want me to do another story with this idea... plz review the last few chapters and tell me.. .THX!


End file.
